


is this a hickey or a bruise?

by Readaholics_Anonymous



Series: Terror(ble fanart) [1]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Fanart, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readaholics_Anonymous/pseuds/Readaholics_Anonymous
Summary: various memes featuring one Cornelius Hickey
Series: Terror(ble fanart) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607473
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsKingBean89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKingBean89/gifts), [Kt_fairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kt_fairy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [sunset and evening star, and one clear call for me.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832765) by [Gwerfel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwerfel/pseuds/Gwerfel), [Kt_fairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kt_fairy/pseuds/Kt_fairy). 



> whoops my hand slipped, multiple times.

1\. Whitttock defends his problematic rat son. 

2\. Suffering from bloodloss, malnutrition and demon-bear induced amnesia, who dis? 


	2. my hero is coming!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir James Ross, furtherest north, in search of Franklin's lost expedition.


End file.
